Um dia especial
by Andrea Meiouh
Summary: Um dia na vida de Gina Weasley e seus sentimentos em relação a Harry... Por favor, leiam e revisem!


Olá, pessoal! Finalmente criei coragem para escrever este fanfic. Como a maioria dos "_trouxas_" que conheço, sou fã de Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu e que vem fazendo um tremendo sucesso. A idéia desta história surgiu quando ouvi a música "Quando Você Passa", de Sandy e Júnior. Achei que tinha tudo a ver com os sentimentos de Gina Weasley, uma das minhas personagens favoritas desta maravilhosa fábula de J. K. Rowling. Espero que gostem desta minha primeira investida no mundo da Magia e Bruxaria. Boa leitura!

**Esclarecimento**: Harry Potter e os demais personagens não me pertencem. São de J. K. Rowling. Eu sou apenas uma fã entusiasmada que não resiste ao impulso de escrever algo sobre eles! Por favor, não me processem!

**UM DIA ESPECIAL**  
_Por Andréa Meiouh_

Para a jovem Virgínia, a Sala Comunal da Grifinória transmitia uma sensação de conforto e segurança. Adorava ficar sentada na frente da lareira, observando os demais colegas da Casa conversarem, estudarem, brincarem... Ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, ouviu um barulho nas escadas. Virou o rosto e seu coração disparou. Harry, Rony e Hermione acabavam de entrar no salão.

Disfarçadamente, Gina acompanhou o movimento do "_Trio_", como os três amigos eram conhecidos na escola, com os olhos fixos no jovem de olhos verdes e rebeldes cabelos negros. Como se soubesse que era observado, Harry girou a cabeça, até seu olhar encontrar o de Gina. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios do rapaz e a garota não pode evitar o vermelho que cobriu suas bochechas.

Naquele verão, Gina esforçara-se ao máximo para não parecer tão desajeitada e manter uma conversa decente com o amigo do irmão. Seus esforços foram eficazes, pois ela e Harry acabaram se aproximando, descobrindo que tinham muitas coisas em comum. Talvez o fato de Rony ter passado o tempo todo pensando e falando em Hermione tivesse contribuído também.

O trio cumprimentou Gina rapidamente e seguiu para o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Provavelmente, os três iam tomar café, naquela manhã fria de sábado. Mantendo o olhar em Harry, a ruivinha pensou como seria bom fazer parte daquele grupinho, mas isto era um sonho impossível... Suspirou, lembrando as conversas que ela e Harry tiveram na Toca, enquanto descansavam sentados embaixo das macieiras do quintal, depois de desgnomizar o jardim. Sabia que ele estava interessado em outra menina e aquilo lhe doía o coração. Queria estar nos pensamentos do jovem bruxo, assim como ele estava sempre presente nos seus... Gostaria de poder ser a garota que conquistara o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu... Sentiu o coração descompassar outra vez. Isto acontecia sempre que via ou pensava nele... Até se acostumara com aquele friozinho na barriga, misturado com uma estranha excitação.

— Gina!

A jovem levantou a cabeça ao ouvir Colin chamá-la.

— Estamos indo para o Salão Principal... Não quer vir conosco?

— Claro!

Gina levantou-se e aproximou-se dos amigos, indo tomar seu café também. O grupo falava sobre o que fazer naquele final de semana e na quantidade de tarefa que os professores haviam passado. Quando chegaram à mesa da Grifinória, Colin afastou-se do grupinho e parou ao lado de Gina, falando baixo para apenas ela escutar.

— Até quando você vai ficar sofrendo pelo Harry, Gina? – ele parecia realmente preocupado. Gina abriu a boca para replicar, mas o amigo não permitiu. — Quer saber de uma coisa? Pra mim, Harry está precisando trocar os óculos... Como pôde ele não reparar em você?

— Obrigada, Colin... – disse a ruiva, dando um beijo na bochecha do rapaz. — Você é um bom amigo, mas não se preocupe, estou bem...

Depois de comer as deliciosas panquecas preparadas pelos elfos domésticos, Gina resolveu ir até a biblioteca fazer a dissertação de História da Magia. Dois metros de pergaminho sobre uma das várias revoltas de duendes. Algo nada animador. Já estava no corredor quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome. Virou-se e viu Harry se aproximar correndo.

— Harry! Oi! – a garota fez força para não ruborizar.

— Oi, Gina – os dois começaram a andar juntos. — E aí? O que vai fazer hoje?

— Preciso fazer o trabalho do Prof. Binns... Revolta de duendes, terrivelmente entediante. – disse ela, sorrindo e torcendo para estar sendo o mais natural possível, apesar do coração disparado.

— Ah, sei como é – Harry retribuiu o sorriso e as pernas de Gina amoleceram — Se quiser posso te ajudar.

Virando o rosto para encará-lo direto nos olhos, Gina levantou uma sobrancelha, surpresa.

— Tá falando sério? Pensei que fosse para Hogsmeade com Ron e Mione...

— E ia mesmo, mas percebi que acabaria sobrando... – o riso dele aumentou. — Não se importa se eu te fizer companhia, não é?

— Claro que não, Harry! Vai ser bem mais divertido escrever _dois_ metros de pergaminho com um amigo do lado.

Os dois entraram na Sala Comunal e depois de pegarem seus materiais, escolheram uma mesa num canto afastado, onde os poucos alunos que não foram na visita não os pudesse atrapalhar. E se a intenção de Gina era estudar, ela falhou completamente. Os dois começaram uma gostosa conversa sobre a história de Hogwarts e o passado do mundo dos bruxos e bruxas. Estavam tão envolvidos que nem perceberam as horas passarem e logo desciam com os outros colegas para o almoço.

Depois da refeição, o casal resolveu visitar Hagrid, já que não haviam feito progresso nenhum no trabalho. O gigante ficou exultante com a chegada dos amigos e imediatamente os arrastou para ajudá-lo a dar banho em Canino. Gina e Harry passaram horas divertidas tentando colocar o enorme cão do guarda-chaves do castelo dentro da tina preparada com água e sabão.

Após se despedirem do amigo gigante, os dois caminharam pelos jardins do castelo. O silêncio entre os dois não era constrangedor, pelo contrário, era algo agradável, como se eles não precisassem de palavras para se entender. Sentaram-se numa pedra a beira do lago.

— Senti falta das nossas conversas... – Harry soltou de repente.

— Eu também – Gina estava agradecida pelo fato do rapaz estar com os olhos fixos no lago, onde a lula gigante nadava tranqüilamente, e não ter percebido suas bochechas rosadas. Por que não conseguia se controlar quando estava perto dele?

— Tenho andado muito ocupado com toda essa preparação para o N.O.M.'s... – ele parecia querer se desculpar.

— E eu também estou atolada de trabalho. Parece que os professores resolveram nos sobrecarregar de material agora que _ele_ voltou – respondeu ela, meio abatida. Mas ao perceber o cenho franzido do amigo, cobriu a boca com as mãos rapidamente. — Sinto muito, Harry! Não tive a intenção...

— Está tudo bem, Gina... – Harry segurou as mãos dela, num gesto de consolo. Se sentia tão confortável na presença dela, que talvez se abrir com ela fosse uma boa idéia pois, afinal de contas, ela também sofrera nas mãos de Voldemort. Depois de respirar fundo, ele continuou. — Sabe, me sinto culpado por tudo isso que está acontecendo... Os ataques... Os comensais... As mortes...

— Nada disso é culpa sua, Harry! – disse Gina, determinada. — É tudo culpa _dele_!

— Mas se eu não tivesse pegado aquela taça... Se ele não tivesse usado meu sangue... – vendo a expressão confusa no rosto da garota, Harry falou sobre o Torneiro Tribruxo, sobre o filho de Bartolomeu Crouch, sobre a terrível experiência vivida no cemitério. Ficou grato por Gina não interrompê-lo, permitindo-o "despejar" do peito aquela angústia que sentia e que não dividira com ninguém. Até agora.

Um longo silêncio seguiu-se após a narrativa do jovem bruxo. Harry tinha o olhar perdido no lago enquanto Gina fitava suas mãos que ainda estavam unidas, num aconchegante aperto.

— Não se sinta responsável pelas coisas que estão acontecendo, Harry – disse ela finalmente. — Você não tem culpa de nada. Você-Sabe-Quem é culpado por todo esse mal que está acontecendo. Se não fosse por ele, estaríamos vivendo nossas vidas sem preocupação nenhuma... Eu não teria passado por aquela situação horrorosa e você ainda teria sua família...

O par de bruxos fitou-se por longos minutos. Harry podia ver naqueles incríveis olhos castanhos toda sinceridade e lealdade que havia em Gina. E algo mais que ele não soube distinguir. Apenas sentia-se incrivelmente mais leve e sereno.

— Obrigado, Gin... – Os dois trocaram um sorriso e permaneceram no lago até o sol se pôr.

Quando Rony e Mione voltaram de Hogsmeade, abarrotados de doces e outras gostosuras da "Dedos de Mel", encontraram Harry e Gina na sala comunal, conversando animadamente sobre quadribol. Sendo a irmã mais nova de seis irmãos (na realidade cinco, pois Percy nunca foi muito ligado em esportes), a ruivinha sabia a respeito do jogo tanto quanto Rony, mas sem aquela fixação pelo Chudley Cannons. Após o jantar, os quatro amigos se divertiram jogando snap explosivo, ainda mais diante dos esforços do jovem ruivo para não queimar as sobrancelhas.

Na hora de dormir, ao se despedirem, Harry aproximou-se de Gina e depositou um beijo ligeiro na bochecha dela.

— Foi um dia maravilho, Gin... Espero que possamos repeti-lo outras vezes...

Sentindo-se no céu, a menina respondeu um fraco "tudo bem", sem ouvir a risada sutil de Mione atrás dela. Não soube nem como subiu as escadas e jogou-se na cama, deslumbrada do jeito que estava. Fitando sonhadoramente o teto e sentindo as batidas aceleradas do coração, deixou a mente divagar, imaginando ela e Harry juntos... '_Quem sabe um dia..._', pensou.

E quem entrasse no dormitório das garotas do quarto ano naquele instante, encontraria a jovem Virgínia Weasley adormecida, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e a mão direita na bochecha.

*** ~ * ~ FIM ~ * ~ ***

Bem, gente, é isto aí! Quem esperava mais ação, magia, feitiços e lutas colossais, me perdoe... Sou péssima escrevendo isso. Meu negócio mesmo é ROMANCE! E acho que Harry e Gina formam um casal perfeito. Torço para que J. K. Rowling os coloque juntos nos próximos livros.

Gostaria de dedicar esta história a Fabi, que me 'apresentou' ao mundo de Harry Potter. Obrigada, mana! E também a Amanda SaturnVenus, que está fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso com o fic "Novas Esperanças". Quem ainda não o leu, por favor leia: é muito bom!

Críticas, sugestões, elogios, troca de figurinhas, qualquer coisa _mesmo_, mandem-me um e-mail: andreameiouh@msn.com. Responderei todas as mensagens com prazer. Até a próxima e POR FAVOR REVISEM!!!


End file.
